Comme un rayon de soleil
by Rosenrot o Rosenrot
Summary: Un retour inattendu aux urgences... et dans la vie de Carter. J'ai décroché d'Urgences après la saison 11. Comme beaucoup, en écrivant cette fic, j'ai raconté ce que j'aurais aimé voir à la place de ce qui s'est passé après, et donc j'occulte volontairement un certain nombre de choses. Carter x Anna (en plus y'en a pas beaucoup)


- J'ai rendez- vous avec le Docteur Weaver.

Son interlocuteur leva vers elle un regard torve. Il grommela dans son triple menton et lui fit vaguement signe de se rendre en salle d'attente. Anna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, essayant d'aviser une silhouette familière, mais de toute évidence, le personnel avait changé en sept ans. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle-même était passée par deux hôpitaux entre-temps.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, les infirmières étaient toujours là. Les médecins passent, mais elles tiennent le fort envers et contre tout. Aucune ne fit réellement attention à elle et ne la reconnu, mais elle, elle se rappelait d'elles. Conny, Shirley, Chuney... Elles vaquaient à leurs occupations, exécutant les ordres des blouses blanches qui allaient d'un patient à l'autre.

- Non Morris, tu ne peux pas tout le temps te décharger sur les autres. Tu as ta part de travail et tu l'assumes. Et c'est à moi que tu rends des comptes, je me fiche complètement de tes petits arrangements avec Ray.

Anna aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle pivota sur ses talons et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Deux médecins se dirigeaient vers le bureau des admissions. Un jeune interne, dans ses petits souliers, se faisant vertement remonter les bretelles par son titulaire. Ce dernier semblait ulcéré. Qui l'eût cru ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était de l'autre côté de la barrière, et maintenant, c'était lui qui houspillait les étudiants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? lui demanda une élégante blonde qui venait d'arriver elle aussi au bureau.

- Plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait, soupira l'autre. Tu le connais Susan.

Il s'appuya au comptoir, discutant des dossiers avec sa collègue. Anna prit encore quelques secondes pour l'observer. Pour tâcher de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant d'aller vers lui. Il avait changé, il avait mûrit. Et pourtant quelque chose d'inimitable émanait toujours de lui, lui assurant qu'il était toujours le même. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Vous pourrez peut-être me renseigner Docteur Carter.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle... faisant tomber une pile de dossiers dans la manoeuvre.

- Faites un peu attention Docteur Carter ! rouspéta le réceptionniste.

- Je... oui... je... pardon Jerry, heu Franck...

Le médecin ramassa gauchement ce qu'il avait fait tomber, bafouillant, ne sachant plus vraiment à qui il s'adressait. Anna sourit. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, incrédule.

- A..Aanna ? Ca alors... C'est bien toi ?

- Viens ici espèce de grand dadais, répondit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

En deux grandes enjambées, il était près d'elle et la serrait contre lui. Ils riaient tous les deux, ravis de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, souriants. Anna tentait de contenir les battements désordonnés de son cœur et de ne pas trop laisser transparaître son émotion à le sentir si près d'elle... et pourtant, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais.

- Ca alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Weaver, l'informa-t-elle.

- Le poste de pédiatre urgentiste ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Whoa ! C'est... whoa ! Et tu postules ? Ici ? Tu es de retour ? Whoa...

Il se frottait le menton du plat de la main, ne sachant visiblement pas par quel bout commencer, le visage illuminé par son sourire, et ses grands yeux noisettes pétillants. Anna le dévisageait en riant.

- Oui oui oui, si je te le dis ! Ca alors, tu es encore là, j'ai peine à y croire !

Une ombre passa dans son regard, mais il opina.

- Je suis toujours revenu au bercail, c'est plus fort que moi je crois.

- Carter, vous voudrez bien me laisser le docteur Delamico quelques instants ? Elle a rendez-vous avec moi.

Carter était tellement absorbé par Anna qu'il n'avait même pas entendu arriver Weaver, pourtant aisément identifiable. Il se recula maladroitement d'un pas pour laisser la jeune femme passer, et échangea un regard avec sa supérieure. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque et il saisit derrière son air strict un regard amusé et affectueux. Elle aussi était ravie de revoir Anna et l'entretien de cette dernière pour le poste qu'elle convoitait partait sous les meilleurs auspices qui soient. Alors que les deux femmes s'éloignaient, il se retourna vers le bureau d'admission où ses collègues l'observaient. Un attroupement s'était même formé, Susan et Franck ayant été rejoints par Abby, Luka, et plusieurs infirmières.

- Tu ne nous as pas présenté, fit remarquer Luka, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

- C'est... c'est une candidate pour le poste de pédiatre urgentiste.

- Est-ce que c'était bien Anna Delamico ? demanda Chuney. J'aurais du la reconnaître pourtant ! Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi ravissante !

Les autres infirmières se mirent toutes à bavarder en même temps, excitées par le retour du Docteur Delamico. Carter revint vers le bureau et remit un peu d'ordre dans la pile de dossiers qu'il avait mise à mal.

- Alors, insista Susan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Elle a fait une année d'internat ici, quand j'ai abandonné la chirurgie, expliqua-t-il. J'espère que Weaver va l'engager, je suis sûre que vous allez être très copines toutes les deux.

- Elle a l'air sympa, reconnu Susan en souriant.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Elle irait soutirer de plus amples renseignements à Chuney, qui se ferait un plaisir de tout lui raconter. En attendant, il fallait surtout que tout le monde se remette au boulot.

L'entretien s'était passé aussi bien qu'il était possible de l'imaginer; Anna sorti du bureau de Weaver confiante. Elle était tombée sur l'annonce par hasard alors qu'elle ne savait plus trop que faire de sa vie, et elle avait pris ça pour un signe du destin. Elle avait décidé de suivre sa bonne étoile et de revenir là où ses pas l'avaient déjà menés huit ans plus tôt, et où elle avait passé de si bons moments. A peine avait-elle mis un pas dans cet hôpital que les choses avaient pris une tournure intéressante. Elle avait eu raison de suivre son instinct, et maintenant, elle croisait les doigts en s'efforçant de ne pas trop espérer.

* * *

><p>- Ca alors, j'ai entendu la rumeur en bas, il fallait absolument que je m'en assure par mes propres yeux !<p>

- Elisabeth !

Comme avec Carter plus tôt, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en riant, ravies de se revoir.

- Alors tu es de retour ?

- Ca ne dépend plus de moi à ce stade.

- Ne t'en fais pas, pour ce que je sais des autres entretiens, tu as peu de concurrence. Et comme tu connais la maison, tu pars avec de belles longueurs d'avance, je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu souhaitais revenir à Chicago ? Tu as postulé ailleurs ?

- En fait je cherchais du travail et je suis tombée sur l'annonce. Je me suis dit « chiche » et me voilà.

- Tu aurais du prévenir ! Comment tu vas ? Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Tu es radieuse.

Anna éclata de rire devant la volubilité d'Elisabeth. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le chirurgien pendant son année d'internat, tant pour sa compétence que pour sa bonne humeur et sa spontanéité.

- J'imagine que des tonnes de choses sont arrivées depuis le temps, je ne savais même pas si je retrouverais des têtes de connues ici. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Le sourire d'Elisabeth s'estompa légèrement.

- En effet, de nombreuses choses se sont passées en sept ans, mais je vais bien. Compte tenu des circonstances...

Anna se mordilla les lèvres. Elle posa amicalement la main sur le bras de son amie.

- Je suis au courant de certaines choses toutefois. Je suis restée en contact avec Carol et Doug. On s'est croisés à l'occasion de séminaires sur la pédiatrie et nous nous voyons de temps à autre. J'ai appris pour Mark. Pour votre mariage, et... tout le reste. Je suis désolée Elisabeth, c'est tellement injuste.

Elles échangèrent un long regard de compréhension. Elisabeth sourit doucement.

- On survit. Cela semble inimaginable au début, mais la vie continue, et j'ai une merveilleuse petite fille qui me rappelle tous les jours que tout cela en vaut la peine. Il faudra absolument que tu rencontres Ella.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir bien sûr !

- Tu as trouvé un logement ? Tu ne vis pas à l'hôtel j'espère ?

Anna fut prise au dépourvu. En vérité, elle était arrivée le matin même à l'aéroport et avait juste eu le temps de déposer ses bagages en consigne. Le reste de ses affaires était chez un de ses frères à Philadelphie.

- Je viens d'arriver, et je ne sais même pas si je reste. En fait, je n'ai encore pris aucune disposition d'aucune sorte.

-Alors je t'héberge. Hors de question de te laisser dehors.

- Elisabeth, c'est adorable, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- T'imposer ? C'est moi qui invite. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix en fait. Ce n'était pas une question, tu l'auras remarqué.

Anna rendit les armes sans réelles résistances. Elle aussi était ravie. Entre une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle et une invitation chaleureuse, son choix était vite fait.

- Je termine dans une heure. Tu peux m'attendre ? On se retrouve au foyer des Urgences ?

- Ca me va parfaitement.

* * *

><p>Carter sirotait un café en terminant de relire quelques dossiers, installé dans un des canapés du foyer, quand Anna entra.<p>

- Ah tu es là !

- Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Elle traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je prends ma pause, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois ça... et tu en profites pour te changer les idées avec des lectures distrayantes.

- Ce sont les dossiers d'un des internes, soupira-t-il. Ce type est un désastre à lui tout seul. Autant avec certains, superviser est une formalité, autant avec lui c'est une nécessité vitale.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de te laisser bosser...

- Non, non, j'ai sans doute besoin d'une vraie pause, répondit-il en s'étirant et en posant les dossiers à l'écart sur une table. Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

- Bien ! Très bien même ! Et j'ai croisé Elisabeth en sortant. Elle m'a affirmé que la concurrence n'était pas trop rude, donc je pense avoir de bonnes chances.

Carter acquiesça en souriant. Il avait le regard rivé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde; elle était toujours aussi ravissante. Et il leur avait suffit de quelques mots pour se sentir immédiatement à l'aise ensemble, leur complicité intacte, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés pendant sept longues années. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé entre-temps.

- Alors tu es de retour ?

- C'est fort possible oui. Ca va dépendre de l'entretien en fait. J'ai postulé au County un peu sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres projets, et ne suis fixée nulle part.

- Et Philadelphie ?

- Je suis partie de Philadelphie il y a deux ans. J'ai pris un poste volant dans le Minesota pendant quelque temps puis j'ai travaillé dans une clinique privée à New York, expliqua-t-elle. Pas mon style... ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Carter hocha la tête, pensif. Il hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et tu es venue seule ? Je veux dire...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle en riant. Je comprends que tu te demandes ce qu'il en est. C'est pour retrouver Max que je suis partie la dernière fois. Mais non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ce que les épreuves et ses problèmes d'addiction n'ont pas réussi à détruire, la routine et la monotonie n'ont fait. Un jour je me suis réveillée en me demandant ce que je fichais à ses côtés et j'ai compris que c'était fini. Une histoire banale.

Carter écoutait, hochant la tête, le regard un peu dans le vague. Une histoire banale... oui sans doute. Le genre de choses qui ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé lui semblait-il.

- Depuis, je savoure mon indépendance, conclut-elle. Et vraiment, je suis ravie et je me sens bien. Ma famille est désespérée et me regarde comme un genre d'extra-terrestre, mais ça m'est égal.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Son regard claironnait l'assurance et la sincérité. Elle était épanouie et confiante en ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Carter sourit en lui rendant son regard. Elle faisait plaisir à voir, c'était un vrai baume au cœur.

- Et toi ? Que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Il réfléchit un instant et se gratta la tête, ne sachant vraiment pas comment répondre à cette question. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler sur les drames qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Il en avait soupé de la compassion des gens et n'avait aucune intention de gâcher ces joyeuses retrouvailles.

- Et bien... urgentiste je suppose.

Anna roula des yeux et lui envoya une bourrade.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Toujours pas de bague au doigt à ce que je vois.

- Heu... non.

Anna laissa passer quelques secondes dans l'expectative, attendant la petite phrase « Pas pour le moment, mais je fréquente une femme merveilleuse, bla bla bla ». Elle ne vint pas. Comment ce type qui avait tout pour lui pouvait-il être célibataire ?

- Cela doit faire de toi le parti le plus recherché de cette ville, le taquina-elle.

- M'en parle pas, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. A chaque dîner, cocktail, ou inauguration où je représente la Fondation, il y a un sénateur ou un industriel pour me présenter sa fille. J'essaye d'y aller accompagné aussi souvent que possible, mais Susan, Chen ou Abby ne sont pas toujours libres. Même Elisabeth est venue à ma rescousse à l'occasion. Enfin si tu restes j'aurais une carte de plus dans ma manche, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Anna éclata de rire.

- Ca a l'air amusant, aller narguer de riches célibataires en quête d'un époux digne d'elle en leur laissant croire que je leur ai dérobé leur proie. C'est le genre d'activité que je ne connais pas en tous cas.

- C'est ennuyeux à mourir en fait. Ces soirées sont interminables et complètement sans intérêt... sauf quand Abby y rencontre son ex mari et décide d'aller crever les pneus de sa voiture avant de partir.

Anna reparti dans un grand éclat de rire, essayant de se figurer la scène.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Abby, mais il faudra que tu me la présente.

Carter riait avec elle. Dieu, que cela faisait du bien !

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réputation que tu as maintenant, à force de venir à chaque soirée avec une femme différente. Et les respectables sénateurs veulent quand même te livrer leurs filles en pâture ? Dans quel monde vivons-nous...

- Je suis trèèèès riche, répondit-il d'un air entendu en lui tapotant la main.

- On dirait aussi que tu prends une part active à la Fondation de ta famille maintenant.

- Oui... Je... J'avais déjà commencé un peu à la mort de mon grand-père, sans réellement m'investir, mais ma grand-mère m'a désigné comme héritier alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... J'ai commencé par fuir, mais au bout d'un moment, il faut bien se décider à mettre la main à la pâte. On a fini par se mettre d'accord avec mon père et on travaille enfin ensemble. Au début, j'avais pensé tout bazarder et créer un centre médical avec l'argent, mais j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin, ce serait-ce que pour les emplois des gens qui travaillent pour nous, et par respect pour la mémoire de ma Grand-mère. Ca n'a pas été sans heurts, mais je crois que j'ai enfin fait les bons choix, tout en réorientant les actions de la Fondation vers des causes qui me sont chères.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux . Carter était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, fixant le sol d'un air songeur. Il se remémorait tout ce par quoi il était passé par rapport à son héritage familial, sa fuite en Afrique, son retour triomphant avec Kem et l'envie de ruer dans les brancards et de tout envoyer promener pour imposer sa façon de voir les choses, et puis, après les drames, en se rapprochant de son père qui l'avait soutenu, les compromis dictés par la voix de la raison. Et finalement, contre toute attente, cette solution l'avait apaisé. Il savait qu'il avait enfin fait quelque chose de juste en acceptant ses responsabilités. Il avait compris et admis que sa Grand-mère n'avait pas essayé de le piéger, mais lui avait témoigné sa confiance et l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. Il devait maintenant s'en montrer digne.

Anna le laissa méditer quelques temps sur ses souvenirs. Certains étaient visiblement douloureux et elle commençait à comprendre que s'il avait mûrit, cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurts. Puis elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il tourna le visage vers elle.

- Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire quand je te demande ce que tu deviens c'est « urgentiste » ? Tu aimes vraiment te fiche de moi.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour Anna.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. Notre amitié m'a manqué.

Il hocha la tête, ravalant ses doutes. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et soupira.

- Il faut que j'y retourne. Tu sais ce que c'est.

Anna hocha la tête. Il se leva, ramassa ses dossiers et se tourna vers elle, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Tu... j'aimerais bien pouvoir discuter encore un peu avec toi, mais il faut vraiment que je retourne bosser et je finis dans deux bonnes heures encore, mais...

- J'attends Elisabeth, elle m'a proposé de m'héberger et comme je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'hôtel j'ai accepté. Je suis donc chez elle ce soir.

- Oh... C'est plus sympa que l'hôtel tu as raison.

- Plus économique aussi, mais cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de tes préoccupations.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Il se doutait qu'elle ne devait plus vraiment être dans le besoin, mais cette plaisanterie était un rappel de leurs anciens échanges sur l'état de leurs finances respectives à l'époque où elle ne savait pas qu'il appartenait à une famille richissime.

- Laisse moi ton numéro, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on trouve le temps de se revoir un peu plus au calme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de carton d'emballage de muffins, et le lui tendit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je suis désolée, c'est un peu gras.

- Charmant, fit-elle en riant, prenant le carton du bout des doigts.

- A bientôt alors ?

- A très bientôt, confirma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête une dernière fois, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, puis il sorti, joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps lui semblait-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur aussi léger.

Anna garda le regard rivé sur la porte close quelques secondes, pensive. En revenant à Chicago, elle avait espéré le revoir. En postulant au County, elle avait espéré qu'il soit toujours là. Il avait été son meilleur ami, ils avaient été très proches et avaient partagé des moments forts. Si elle n'avait pas été encore obnubilée par Max, nul doute qu'elle aurait succombé au charme de Carter car ils étaient très attirés l'un par l'autre. Et elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé en partant ainsi pour retrouver son ex. Mais c'était le passé et retrouver aussi facilement la complicité qu'ils avaient partagée à l'époque la comblait au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait cru. Et puis, cela ne gâchait rien, il était encore plus séduisant qu'avant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle décroche ce poste.


End file.
